


Mistletoe Kisses

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mistletoe, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec and Magnus begin the festive season with mistletoe.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 26
Kudos: 153
Collections: SHBingo





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for the Shadowhunters Bingo square _mistletoe_ written from a beautiful art prompt by Liesel, which you can see below!

Art by [Liesel](https://lieselfh.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Magnus wakes on the First of December sure he knows exactly what every child celebrating Christmas must experience this first festive morning. It isn't just for the thought of being showered in gifts—which he _will_ be; ever since Alec came into his world he seems to have made it his life's mission to continually surprise Magnus with gifts and treats. And it's not for the opportunity to portal from country to country to sample all the Christmas treats from around the world with Alec. To Magnus, this period of the year is about _family_, and for having a family, Magnus doesn't know how to be more grateful.

In a couple of years he and Alec will be adding to that family with children of their own but for now, Magnus is already in awe and humbled by how much family and love he has around him. And December always sees them spending even more time with their extended family. He and Alec have so many celebrations planned over the coming month that Magnus is convinced they don't have a day off until January. Though they'll have plenty of time for moments just for _them_ as well, and Magnus can't wait for any of it. Every moment with Alec is magical, and precious to him, no matter where they are or what they're doing.

Alec is slow to stir, so Magnus indulges in one of his favorite things of any mornings; those moments when he can watch Alec as he sleeps relishing in just how _lucky_ he feels. They've been married three years now, but Magnus still gets a thrill for getting to refer to Alec as his _husband_. His husband who looks so peaceful on the pillow beside him, with a stubborn lock of hair on his forehead that Magnus pushes back anyway just because he _can_.

Alec cracks an eye open like he knows he's watching him, treating Magnus to a sleepy smile. Magnus continues to pet at his hair, smiling for the way Alec closes his eyes again and presses his head into his fingers, then gets a kiss to his palm when he pulls his hand back.

"Good morning," Alec says, soft and sleep-gravelly, a tone that never fails to make Magnus smile.

"Good morning," Magnus replies, sighing for the sweep of Alec's hand up his side and arching for it.

"Is it early?"

"Not too early. Though we don't have to be going anywhere just now."

"Good," Alec says, moving so that they're pressed flush together. He drapes his arm around Magnus' back keeping him close, kissing him on the forehead before dropping his own there. Though then he's pulling back, grinning at Magnus from across the sheets. "It's the First of December."

"It is."

"You know what that means," Alec says, pulling back their comforter without warning and pressing a kiss of apology to Magnus' shoulder for the sudden rush of cold air over their skin.

Magnus _does_ know, so he smiles, stretches as he presses his face into his pillow, then pushes himself out of bed. He pulls on his robe as Alec tugs on a favorite pair of lounge pants, both of them quickly using the bathroom and Magnus starting the coffee machine as he waits for Alec to join him.

"So? Where are we starting?" Alec asks, kissing Magnus on the shoulder as Magnus sets up a tray with their coffee mugs.

"Wherever you want."

Magnus looks down at the hand slotted through his, going when tugged back through to their lounge. They've cleared one section of a wall for advent calendars, only one of which is for Madzie when she visits. There is one for miniature bottles of gin, another for champagne, two that are filled with luxurious chocolates, and personal ones they have for each other. Magnus has filled Alec's with all kinds of things; cufflinks to go with a favorite shirt, a beautiful handcrafted set of bookends for his office that Magnus has only put a picture of in his advent calendar box, intending to magic the real things in on the relevant day. Alec's first gift for Magnus is an eyeshadow palette that is a perfect mix of colors to enhance and complement his cat eyes.

"You still love my cat eyes," Magnus says as he turns to thank him, blinking them at him. Alec is mesmerized, as always, pausing from admiring the tie behind his calendar door to look at him.

"I do," Alec agrees, and Magnus knows to close his eyes for the soft kisses that follow over them both.

They also have a shared advent calendar between them, each of them taking twelve of the boxes to fill with a gift they can share together. Magnus knows there will be some interesting things for them to… play with, courtesy of them both. Though Alec, having taken the _odd_ numbers, starts their gifts off with something sweet.

"I found an enchantment spell," Alec says as he watches Magnus pull out the sprig of mistletoe, pulsing the still-new magic from his fingertips making the leaves and berries glow as Magnus holds it up. "With this, it'll stay fresh all month."

"Are you saying I don't kiss you often enough?" Magnus teases as Alec takes the mistletoe from his fingers, pulls him close, and holds the mistletoe above their heads.

"I'm just giving us an additional… excuse to."

"Well. I can't argue with that."

Alec smiles in answer, splaying his fingers wide at Magnus' hip as he leans in for his first mistletoe kiss.

* * *

Magnus is _exhausted_. He and Alec really have hit the holiday season in full swing, already having seen so many Christmas trees, decorations, and markets around the world. And it's only the seventeenth; they still have many more days of indulgences to come. Magnus is enjoying every moment, though is glad their skating at the Rockefeller Center with Madzie finishing at eight gave them a reason to end their festivities _early_ tonight.

Alec is already mixing them a drink, using the gin from their advent calendar. Their advent calendar gifts are scattered around the apartment; hand-carved figurines on their shelves, pieces of jewelry on their dresser, and _other_ things securely out of sight in a closet for only their eyes.

The enchanted mistletoe has been _everywhere_ with them. Alec, practicing his portal skills, has appeared in moments in between Magnus seeing clients stealing mistletoe kisses with a wink before disappearing again. They've kissed under that mistletoe at the foot of Christmas trees in Tallinn, Leipzig, Vienna, and so many other cities. Alec has earned eye rolls from Izzy for pulling the mistletoe out to kiss Magnus in the New York Institute when visiting, and Jace at a dinner with Clary when Alec felt Jace was talking far too much. Even at the rink tonight, earning a grin from Madzie and an exasperated smile from Catarina for doing it in the middle of the ice, Alec had pulled out that mistletoe and pulled Magnus in, who is always happy to indulge. And now here, where they're stood out on the balcony overlooking Alicante, Alec sneaks the mistletoe from his pocket holding it high over their heads, kissing Magnus as though it is the first one of the day.

"Are you tired?" Alec asks softly, running a thumb over Magnus' cheek. Alec's week is busy too, though his only concern seems to be for _him_.

"A little," Magnus admits, covering Alec's hand with his own, closing his eyes for the warmth of Alec's palm against his face.

"Well. I think, we can finish these in the bath," Alec says, picking up his glass from the balcony ledge to wave at him. "Warm up a little, then go to bed early?"

_Going to bed early_ is an entirely different thing from an _early night_ for them. Magnus of course loves both, though the thought of _going to bed early_ with Alec feels like the perfect end to their evening. He follows Alec through after nodding in agreement, selecting a book for them to read if they feel like it and pulling out clothes from their closet for after their bath.

_Going to bed early_ means they'll bundle up beneath their comforter with extra blankets, snug together as they read, and talk, and just indulge in each other's company. It's one of Magnus' favorite ways to spend an evening, something they've done together since their very beginning. He smiles for the familiar smell of sandalwood drifting out from the bathroom as he passes, snapping his fingers for music to play in the background as they talk.

They talk of the rest of their Christmas plans, the gifts they can't wait to see other people open, and the few days away between Christmas and New Year that they're having away from everyone, just for themselves. They talk of Alec's new magic, how adjusting to having it while still working for the Clave is a challenge that's both rewarding and hard work. Most of all they just soak up the heat of the water and the scent of the bubbles in companionable silence, twirling their magic together to create a dancing spiral that's become such a comfort to Magnus, a symbol of their future and all that is to come.

"This one?" Alec asks after their long, indulgent bath, holding up a soft old blue t-shirt of _his_ that Magnus really likes to wear. They're already dressed in pajama bottoms; a dinosaur print for Alec, and cats for Magnus. Magnus pinches the material of the t-shirt and smiles for Alec pulling it over his head, slotting his arms through the sleeves as Alec tugs it down. It's far too big at the neck; already a little large for Alec for being one he used to train in, the t-shirt slips down over Magnus' shoulder. Alec bends to kiss the exposed skin there, winking as he quickly throws on his own t-shirt—a worn grey one that Magnus has always loved seeing him in. T-shirts mean _softness_, and _relaxed_, and that neither of them needs to be on guard. Magnus smoothes his hands down Alec's chest tugging at the hem of the t-shirt, then nods towards the bed.

Alec lies down first with his arms open wide, pulling the cover up over them as Magnus settles against him. Though before Magnus can drop his head and snuggle in like he's intending, Alec snaps his fingers. Magnus is already laughing when he looks at the sprig of mistletoe, still perfect, that Alec is holding above their heads.

"What?" Alec says, laughing too, brushing their lips together, sneaking his hand up the back of Magnus' t-shirt.

"Nothing," Magnus replies, doing the same with Alec's shirt, splaying his hand wide against his back. He sinks into their latest of mistletoe kisses, thankful for how lucky he is.


End file.
